


Thank you

by TheFirstSeed



Series: Naruto Snippets [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fluff, Stolen scene from the game, These two are just cute, shikamaru just knows his girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: "Thank you," she said if only just audible for them to hear. A smile ghosted Shikamaru lips, a detail that Temari wouldn't have dared missed.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Naruto Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941091
Kudos: 25





	Thank you

Why did Shikamaru, the most misogynist and lazy ninja in the entire hidden leaf have to act the gentlemen.

Especially right now.

Why did his irritating ass have her face flushed hot trying to keep her mind focused

His steps were too calculated, the way he held onto her tighs was too close and yet not close enough for Temari. The way his ear tips were red yet somehow he seemed calm and collected.

As damn always the stupid man.

Her hands rested on his shoulders not letting herself press into his back. Not letting her get close, Temari had to be sensible here. She had a reputation to protect and this half-assed cocky lazy handsome- No not handsome! wasn't going to change that. 

Temari tore her eyes away from him focusing on the ground. She needed to do something, tear away from her thoughts. "Someday, I'm going to settle things with you once and for all ... No matter what." keeping her voice firm. As always, not a hint of a stumble she knew was hanging on the back of her tongue.

"Yes Ma'am"

The ass. The nerve Shikamaru had sometimes was unbelievable. And the fact that she found it adorable too? What was wrong with her. It didn't even matter what his reply was, she wanted the sound of his annoying voice. His lazy tone that hides how he had already planned out a thousand steps ahead in five hundred different scenarios. 

"And when I do, You'd better right me seriously! Got it!" If Temari was honest she didn't really know how to show affection. How to show really anything kind. Except with her aggression, except with a little spark of violence. Her brothers were fine with it? Well, they were kind of okay with it and that was all that mattered. Yet somehow he felt like Shikamaru too didn't mind it. Even if he whined he always sort her out? Or was that just her reading into the situation?

"I know, I know," he told her again. Her teal eyes stealing a moment to jump to his face for only a second watching the way his lips moved as he spoke. How he blinked in time with it holding his closed lids a little longer than needed that made her think he really meant his rehearse words.

Quickly Temari stole her eyes back as she felt the muscles in his neck tense. Shit had he noticed? Temari's brain short-circuited as she searched for how to change things. Keep as normal as it could be when it was them.

Hold on- Them?

No Temari don't go there. "Also" she stumbled regretting the words the second they left her lips

"Um," She stumbled again and cursed herself for spraining her ankle like a child.

"You know" she tried dancing with the idea that maybe he could salvage the conversation and save her from this embarrassment but he didn't.

_Ass_.

"Nk .. you" he mumbled under her breath. Few times she had said thank you and this idiot had probably had her saying it more than anyone else. 

"Huh?" Shikamaru said turning his head around to search for her eyes that Temari had carefully focused on the grass and shrubbery at their feet. Far away from his. Did he seriously expect her to say it again?

Maybe he genuinely didn't hear her and in that case, she should say something .. but

"N- Nothing! Never Mind!" Her brain panicked to quickly and the words were already lost before she had a moment to reconsider and think them over. Too late now, it would just have to do. "It was nothing," she said more collected of her words without the stumble and childish behavior.

Shikamaru was quite for a moment still rolling her eyes over her face searching her features of something he could actually read. "... What?" he asked again prompting her in a gentle tone that almost surprised her. 

Temari stayed quiet trying to ignore him but when he bumped his shoulders and held firm she knew he wasn't going to let it go so easily. When he actually put some damn effort into something he really put his damn effort in.

"T-" Temari mumbled again slowly bringing her eyes back to spot hers. " **Thank you** ," she said if only just audible for them to hear. A smile ghosted Shikamaru lips, a detail that Temari wouldn't have dared missed.

And that was .. it? He didn't push it? Temari couldn't understand what she wanted at that moment, for him to bicker. Come back with some stupid comment 'Troublesome women, saving you is a bit of a drag, yeah your welcome lovely' but almost the fact he didn't. He just acknowledged her with a smile that seemed to matter more.

He knew she didn't want to say it. That was why he didn't tempt her with an argument or tease her. He knew just how special the moment was as not to ruin it.

Temari leaned in, letting her arms slide down his shoulder towards her chest slowly. Pressing just a letting closer to him. Not that either would acknowledge it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment!


End file.
